


Un pedacito de felicidad

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2018 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Alec pasa la tarde cuidando a Max mientras Magnus trabaja.





	Un pedacito de felicidad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WriterNonsense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/gifts).



> La palabra es cristal y el fandom Shadowhunters.

Sale del dormitorio de Max intentado hacer el menor ruido posible. Bastante le ha costado dormir al pequeño como para despertarle ahora que por fin ha caído rendido. Adora pasar tiempo con Max, pero Alec está agotado después de todo un día de trabajo y no entiende cómo es posible que un cuerpo tan pequeño sea capaz de contener tanta energía.

Tampoco entiende cómo Magnus consigue lidiar con él cada día sin acabar agotado o volverse loco.

Y mientras piensa en su novio, a Alec se le dibuja una sonrisa en los labios que le hace sentirse menos cansado.

Normalmente cuando llega a casa, Magnus se ha encargado de hacer la cena y él sólo tiene que preocuparse por jugar con su hijo hasta que es la hora de acostarle. Así que esa tarde, aprovechando que tenía unas horas libres y el brujo tenía trabajo, Alec decide cocinar algo para los dos. Sabe que no es su especialidad, pero la convivencia con Magnus le ha dado algo de seguridad para aventurarse en la cocina.

Está terminando de preparar la cena cuando recibe un mensaje de Magnus para avisarle de que ha terminado el trabajo y en cuanto cobre sus honorarios volverá a casa. Alec deja el teléfono sobre la encimera con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y camina hacia el salón.

Cuando Magnus irrumpe en la entrada tras un portal, Alec le espera en el balcón, observando el sky line de un tranquilo Nueva York. Ni siquiera se inmuta, permanece apoyado en la barandilla, esperando a que su novio llegue hasta él. Se relaja en cuanto el brujo pone una mano sobre su hombro y siente que le va a explotar el pecho cuando le da un beso en la mejilla.

\- Huele de maravilla, Alexander.

\- Espero que tengas hambre –mira a Magnus de reojo y siente cómo sus mejillas se sonrojan cuando ve la mirada cargada de deseo de su novio.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Magnus… –su voz es un poco más aguda de lo normal, provocando la risa del brujo.

\- ¿Max ha dado mucha guerra? –Alec agradece el cambio de tema.

\- ¿No se cansa nunca? –el brujo deja escapar otra carcajada mientras niega con la cabeza–. No sé cómo lo haces cada día, pero gracias.

Alec se acerca a Magnus y dobla un poco las rodillas para estar a su altura, pone las manos a ambos lados de su cuello y apoya la frente en la de su novio.

\- Es un placer cuidar de Max, Alexander.

\- Lo sé. Pero aun así… –atrapa los labios de Magnus entre los suyos en un beso suave y lento que les deja a ambos con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

El brujo pasea sus manos por los hombros y los brazos de Alec, mordiéndose la sonrisa por lo increíblemente feliz que se siente teniendo al amor de su vida y a su hijo esperándole en casa al regresar de un trabajo.

\- Voy a servir la cena.

\- Te ayudo.

\- No, tú quédate aquí –Alec se gira y coge el vaso que hay en la mesita con la bebida preferida del brujo–. Te avisaré cuando esté lista.

Antes de entrar en la cocina, Alec se gira para observa a Magnus, que permanece en el balcón con el vaso en la mano, sonriendo y con los ojos brillantes, mirando a las luces de la ciudad que se extiende frente a él.

No puede creerse que Max y él sean los responsables de la felicidad que puede verse en el rostro del Gran Brujo de Brooklyn.


End file.
